Best Friends A JemiDelena Short
by Just-Writing-This
Summary: Demi has two bestfriends: Joe and Selena. There's this new kid in town, and steals one of her best friends. What will she do? Her life is now in a twist.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Im Demi, I'm 17 and well, I go to this high school in California! And I am a Senior. I have two bestfriends, Joe Jonas,18, and Selena Gomez,17. Well let me tell you what happened to me in the last year where everything went wrong and brings me to right now. Selena and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. We were so close! Well until last year...Last year...hmm...last year was a disaster..well for me anyways. There was this new girl at school, her name was Taylor. Taylor Swift. She looked soo nice that Selena and I asked her to be our friend and that we can show her around the school. And she said yes. So we three got close and...OH! I forgot to talk about Joe! So here we go! Joe has been my best friend since Middle school, so all three of us, Me, Joe, and Selena used to hang out alot but Joe and Selena aren't really best friends...They aren't really that close so yeah. So my point is, is that Joe and Selena have been there for me all the time. Except for now..I guess...Back to Taylor! So I think all four of us hanged out together most of the time...But this time it was really different. As time goes by Selena and Taylor have always been hanging out leaving me out...And I don't know why..Maybe because they both have the same classes..So I just hang out with Joe and he and I know almost everything about each other and we could tell each other anything. But there comes to a point where Selena and Taylor would just ignore me and/or Joe... But we just ignore that. But you know how I told you Joe and I tell each other almost everything, yeah that, well I haven't exactly told him what I do ever since Selena have been ignoring me...Well let's just say I'm an addict... and I also drink but no one knows 'cept for me and It's not really noticable...That's the only thing I keep from him...nothing else...No biggie though...

********Lunchtime with Joe and Demi on the grass*************

Demi: *Still thinking about stuff*

Joe: *stops reading but doesn't look up* So why doesn't Captain say he was wrong?

Demi: *Still thinking/daydreaming, not saying anything*

Joe: *looks up* Demi? *waves his hands in front of her face* Demi? Youhoo?

Demi: *snaps out and shakes her head* Huh? What?

Joe: Uhm...Is there anything wrong? *worried*

Demi: No not at all! Joe *hits him lightly on the shoulder* where'd you get that idea?

Joe: Oh, I don't know, you've been staring at space for like 5 minutes...

Demi: Oh sorry, hehe, Just thinking about stuff.. *shrugs*

Joe: C'mon, Demz, I know there's something bothering you, just tell me.

Demi: Joe, nothing is bothering me let's just read..

Joe: Demi- *gets cut off*

Demi: Joe. Read.

Joe: *sighs* Is it Selena again?

Demi: Uhh.. NO! Wha-what? Pfft! Right! Like what?

Joe: *shakes his head* It is about Selena!

Demi: *sighs* I don't wanna talk about it, I guess its just a misunderstanding...They have all their classes together so yeah...there must be a reason that she doesnt really talk to me. *tries to smile*

Joe: Yeah...well we can talk to her later...*hugs her* maybe two of you should go to the beach, yeah?

Demi: *hugs back and smiles* Yeah... you're right! We should.

**So, what do you guys think!**  
**Do you guys like it?**  
**Well okay! thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

[With Joe and Demi]

Demi: *sighs* I don't wanna talk about it, I guess its just a misunderstanding...They have all their classes together so yeah...there must be a reason that she doesnt really talk to me. *tries to smile*

Joe: Yeah...well we can talk to her later...*hugs her* maybe two of you should go to the beach, yeah?

Demi: *hugs back and smiles* Yeah... you're right! We should.

Joe: Mhm..

Demi: *tries to pull away but couldn't* Joe..let go..

Joe: *still hugging her not noticing her trying to pull away*

Demi: *yells* Joe!

Joe: *snaps out and pulls away* Oh sorry hehe

Demi: *chuckles* It's alright! *bell rings* Well, let's go to 6th period! My favorite class! *smiles big*

Joe: Hahaha! of course it is. It's free period. You get to do what ever you want.

Demi: Yup! That means no teachers get to yell at you!

Joe: Chyeah! So what do you wanna do?

Demi: I don't know... But hey can you wait here and hold my bag, I really need to go to the restroom.

Joe: Hmm...let me think.. *pretends to think*

Demi: *whines and does the pee dance* Joe-e!

Joe: *chuckles* yes you can!

Demi: Thank you! *hands him her bag and rushes to the restroom*

Joe: *watches her run and chuckles* *then whispers* You're welcome babe...

{Joe's POV}  
Yep! I called her "Babe" well, I wish I could call her that anytime even around her and knew that I love her...Well she does know that I do love her but in a brother-sister way...I love her but in a way that I wanna marry, have children, and grow old with! But I don't want to ruin our strong friendship...I mean what if she doesn't feel the same way as I do, then things will be so awkward...Ugh! Why does she have to be so gorgeous, sweet, and sooo real! You know what I mean by real. so yeah... *sigh* Ima just sit for a moment til she comes back...  
{End of POV}

[With Demi]

Demi: *Rushes to the bathroom and you know..* *walks out the cubicle then takes out pills and swallows it* *walks in front of the mirror and begins to cry* I'm sorry Joe! *breathes in* I'm sorry I can't tell you about this! I'm so sorry!

{Demi's POV}  
So there I was crying in the bathroom and feeling bad that I can't tell Joe about my addiction...I know we're close and all but this will just hurt him and I don't want that...I care for him...I-I-I...I love him...No, I mean, I love love him like as a boyfriend and become his girlfriend and I want to marry him, have kids, and grow old together, and then we will still be together in heaven when we die...but that won't happen...because I'm an addict and he's he's a good guy and he deserves better than me...I wanna tell him how I feel and what I'm doing to myself...but right now is not the right time...Many things are going on my mind...Selena...Joe...and not to be conceited but me too because of my addiction, I wanna stop but I want the hurt to go away! I really need an explanation from Selena, I will talk to her after school and next week we will go to the beach...Yeah then maybe things will go back to normal...I looked at my self in the mirror...my make up were all smudged, I washed my face and looked back at the mirror, my eyes were red and puffy from all the crying...how am I going to explain this to Joe now? UGH!  
{End of POV}

Demi: *walks over to Joe*

Joe: *feels someone behind him, he looks back and finds Demi* Oh hey! *smiles*

Demi: *smiles* Hey! *voice slightly cracks*

Joe: *hears her voice crack and sees her puffy eyes* *smile fades* What's wrong?

Demi: Uhh..Nothing. Nothing's wrong...why do you say that something is wrong?

Joe: Your eyes are puffy and your voice is cracking...And you took too long in the bathroom..

Demi: And since when is my time in the bathroom your business? *laughs*

Joe: Oh haha, right! So.. then this is my business..Why are your eyes puffy? Have you been crying?

Demi: *gets nervous* Uhh, no! Wha- *gets cut off*

Joe: Demi!

Demi: *sighs and lies* Yeah well because I kinda fell while I was running and it hurt alot!

Joe: *eyes widen* Oh My God! Demz, are you okay? Was there anyone to help you? Do you have any bruises? *keeps on talking fast*

Demi: Joe, Joe! I'm fine! And no I don't have any bruises and that's the good thing and very weird too, coz it hurt so much yet no marks.. miracle right?

Joe: Yeah... That's good, well let's get ready for 7th and then afterschool! *smiles*

Demi: Yeah!

**********They pack and on their way to 7th, 7th period went by so fast and now it is after school...Demi and Joe will finally talk to Selena************

-  
Well There you go! Part 2 of the short story!  
Hope you like it! Ohh! Joe and Demi loves each other secretly ;) Should Demi get help?  
Thanks guys for reading!

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohhhh maaaan... You guys! I am sooooo sorry for such a super late update with this story :( I've been pretty busy this summer, and whenever I am on the computer, this story is like not in my mind :( Truly sorry! Hope you can forgive me!  
**

**I'll make this chapter long, or at least upload a couple more chapters to make it up to you guys. And thanks for your support!**

**********They pack and on their way to 7th, 7th period went by so fast and now it is after school...Demi and Joe will finally talk to Selena************

[With Demi and Joe]

Demi: *walks out of the class with Joe* Wow! That class was super boring!

Joe: Haha I know right! But at least time flew by fast!

Demi: Yup! *about to turn to the exit*

Joe: Demi. You know you have to talk to Selena, right?

Demi: *says 'dang it' quietly and turns around to face Joe* Oh! Was that today! I forgot!

Joe: *sighs* Demz, we NEED to know the truth NOW...We need to know why Selena is not talking to us anymore.

Demi: *sighs* You're right... Well, let's look for her now...

Joe: Okay... Let's go...

**********They look for Selena, they looked all over the school and finally found her in the school gym**********

Demi&Joe: Hey Selena!

Selena: *Turns around, startled* Oh! Hey, guys! I didn't know you were coming here...

Demi: *sighs* Of course you don't... *stands next to her*

Selena: *confused* What? Demz? What's wrong?

Joe: *gets his and Demi's stuff and sits on the bleachers and let's Demi and Selena talk privately*

Demi: Nothing, really.

Selena: Oh, well then okay... So what's up?

Demi: Selena.. *looks up at her* I have a question for you...

Selena: *confused and worried* Uhm.. Sure go ahead..

Demi: Ok...*looks at her straight in the eye* Why are you always ignoring Joe and me?

Selena: *frowns a little* I ignore you?

Demi: *sighs* Yes... Yes, you do... Ever since Taylor came here... You been ignoring us and it becomes worse and worse everyday... *looks down*

Selena: *surprised and guilty* Oh... I'm so sorry Demi, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I promise I'll hang out with you more and it's because Taylor and I have lots of projects together! I'm really sorry! *hugs her*

Demi: *smiles alittle and hugs back* It's okay, but hey! Since everything is cleared up now, maybe we should go to the beach together! Us three, Joe, you, and me! Like old times, yeah?

Selena: *smiles* Yeah! So when?

Demi: Next week.

Selena: Okie dokie! Can't wait!

Demi: Yup! Oh uhm, is it okay if Joe and I go home now? We're going to finish our homework..

Selena: Uh, yeah sure! Go right ahead! Bye, love, I'm sorry again! *hugs her*

Demi: Ok thanks, and it's ok, love you! *hugs back and pulls away* *walks back to Joe*

Joe: *smiles* So how did it go?

Demi: It went great! It was just because Taylor and her have been having alot of projects and she's really sorry.

Joe: Thats good! Let's go home now?

Demi: Yup! And thanks.

Joe: *smiles and looks at her* For what?

Demi: For always being there for me *smiles*

Joe:*chuckles a little* well that's what best friends are for, right? And because you're like a sister I never had. *side hugs her*

Demi: *giggles* You know, You're sometimes cheesy!

Joe: *Does that face from the canoe scene from Camp Rock*

********They walk to Joe's house laughing and joking around********

Demi: That might be the funniest walk I've ever walked to! *laughing*

Joe: *laughs with her* I know! I think because we have improved our jokes!

Demi: Hey! I have good jokes! *pouts*

Joe: Only when you try to...

Demi: *gasp* Jerk!

Joe: *takes a bow* Thank you! Thank you very much! I've always wanted a jerky treat to be named after me. Joe Jerk-eyy

Demi: That's not what I meant and you just added the -ey part so it will be Jerky... Dork.

Joe: *drinks water* Im a dork? Wow! So touching...you're gonna get it, Lovato. *smirks*

Demi: You wouldn't!

Joe: Yes! I would! and- *chases after her*

Demi: *screams and runs away from him* Jonas! You better stop chasing me! *runs around the living room*

Joe: Only when you take back what you said-

Demi: okay I will!

Joe: And...

Demi: And?

Joe: Mhm, and do one of my worksheets!

Demi: No Way!

Joe: Fine then I'll just throw you in the pool...

Demi: *stands there for a second and then runs away*

Joe: *runs after her* Lovato!

Demi: *laughing and let's him catch up and when he gets closer to her she runs next to the pool and makes a sharp turn*

Joe: *runs near the pool, makes a sharp turn, but falls in the pool*

Demi: *laughing so hard she falls to ground, literally rolling on the floor laughing*

Joe: *swims but fakes a cramp and pretends to drown* Help! Help! De- * goes underwater and rises* Demi! Help!

Demi: *stops laughing and goes near the pool* Joe stop faking it, I know you're kidding! *giggles*

Joe: No! Demi! *fakes drowning* Cramp! Demi! *goes underwater for a long time*

Demi: *gets worried* Joe? Joe! Stop it! You're scaring me! *bends down to see where Joe is* Joe! *about to tear up*

Joe: *comes up near to Demi, and pulls her hand*

Demi: *screams* Ahh! *gets dragged in the pool*

Joe: Hahaha! Gotcha!

Demi: *looks at him in a pissed off face, and swims to the pool stairs*

Joe: *looks at her with soften eyes* Aww! Come on, Demz? It was just a joke... *swims next to her*

Demi: *turns away from him, not saying a word*

Joe: *frowns a little* Don't tell me you're mad at me...

Demi: *sighs in frustration* Joe. Why would I, NOT be mad at you? Huh? You almost scared me to DEATH! *eyes getting watery*

Joe: I'm sorry Demz... *hugs her*

Demi: Well, you should be..because I'm not coming back here, and I don't wanna see your face anymore. *stands up and looks at him*

Joe: *eyes gets watery* No, Demz, come one you cant be serious... *tears fall down*

Demi: Yes, I'm *giggles* Im serious... Awh man, you should've seen the look on your face... *bites her lip, to prevent her from laughing*

Joe: *Wipes his tears away* What?

Demi: Gotcha back! *laughs* I can't believe I made you cry! *walks back to him*

Joe: Err, Demi! Why!

Demi: Oh that was revenge, baaaybyyyy! Oh yes! I made Joseph Adam Jonas cry! *smirks* Now come on! Let's get changed, finish our homework, and eat dinner... *gives him a hand*

Joe: That wasn't cool, Lovato. *holds her hand for support*

Demi: Awwh! *talks in a baby voice* What can I do to make Joey feel better?

Joe: *smirks* This. *pulls her hand and Demi falls in the pool*

Demi: Ahg! Fine, Fine. We're even!

Joe: Now I'm all better! *smiles big*

Demi: *giggles* Ok now let's go!

Joe: Okay.

*****************They get changed, finish their homework and now it is Dinner*************

Joe: So Demi, who's invited next week?

Demi: Next week?

Joe: Yeah you and Selena are going to the beach.

Demi: Oh right, uhm only the two of us...but I was wondering if you wanted to go to, Do you?

Joe: Uhh, Yeah sure, I'll drive you too! *eats his chicken alfredo*

Demi: *smiles* Thanks! Oh and..Joe?

Joe: *drinking water* Mm?

Demi: Do you mind..If I stay here for tonight?

Joe: No not at all, yes you could stay...but is there anything wrong at your house?

Demi: *sighs* same, same. Parents fighting again... *finishes her chicken alfredo*

Joe: Oh, I'm sorry...

Demi: It's not your fault... *smiles* Well let's get ready to sleep..I'll be in the guess room.. *leaves*

Joe: Good night.

Demi: You too!

********************Demi is already in the guess room, ready to go to sleep, same with Joe******

[With Demi]

Demi: *flipping on the bed, can't sleep, can't stop thinking about Joe* Err... Joe... *stands up and walks in Joe's room*

Joe: *snoring*

Demi: *smiles, and makes her hand go through his hair, then stands up, about to leave*

Joe: *wakes up slowly and turns where Demi is standing* D-demi? *squints to make his vision clearer*

Demi: *quietly* Hi. *waves her hand*

Joe: *smiles* Hi. What's wrong?

Demi: I...c-couldn't sle-ep...sorry to wake you up...

Joe: No, no. it's alright... If you want, you could sleep here...

Demi: Uhm.. okay.. *walks towards the small couch*

Joe: No...I meant here next to me...

Demi: Oh, yeah *smiles* Sure. *walks over to the bed*

Joe: *scoots a little so Demi could lay down* Here you go.

Demi: *lays down* Thanks *smiles*

Joe: *smiles* No problem, good night.. *dozes off*

Demi: *giggles quietly and whispers* Good night... *stares at him and sleeps with a smile on her face*

-  
**Well wasn't that cute! Haha! **  
**What do you think about Demi's small prank to get back at Joe? What d'you think about _them_? Are they slowly showing how they love each other? It sometimes look like Demi has short term memory,haha**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAAAAY! A Bonus Chapter I wrote for you guys! :D A very mini chapter...  
**

**Enjoy!**

[Next Morning with Demi and Joe]

Demi: *groans as she wakes up*

Joe: *snoring*

Demi: *looks at him and smiles*

Joe: *still snoring*

Demi: *faces him and shakes his shoulder a little* Joe. *shakes him more* Joe! Wakey wakey!

Joe: *groans* No. *hides under the pillow*

Demi: *chuckles* Joe, we have school today.. We might be late. *stands up*

Joe: *fakes a snore*

Demi: *rolls her eyes* Okay, then I'll just leave you here, and not cook you breakfast.

Joe: *wakes up* Okay! I'm up, mommy!

Demi: *rolls her eyes and giggles* Whatever!

Joe: *chuckles*

******They get changed, Demi is cooking breakfast, Joe is getting their backpacks and books ready******

Demi: *yells* Breakfast is ready!

Joe: Our books are ready too! *smiles*

Demi: *smiles back* Thanks, Joe. And thanks for letting me stay.

Joe: No problemo, Señorita! *bows down*

Demi: Haha, now let's eat!

******They eat breakfast and walk to school******

Joe: See! We aren't late! *smiles proudly*

Demi: Okay okay, I got it Mr. Sleepyhead.

Joe: *nudges her* Why thank you.

Demi: *shakes her head* Lets go to class now... *walks away*

Joe: *follows*

[3 days later, Day before beach day]

Demi: *walks over to Selena* Hey Selena! *smiles*

Selena: Oh hey! *smiles and hugs her*

Demi: Whats up?

Selena: Nothin' much, you?

Demi: Same same... So are you ready for tomorrow! *dances a little*

Selena: *giggles and her smile fades* Wha- Oh yeah, uhm about that... Uhm... I won't be able to come to the beach tomorrow... *plays with her fingers*

Demi: *smiles fades* Oh.. Uhm that's al-alright... *looks down*

Selena: *places her hand on one of Demi's shoulder* Demz, Im sorry! I know you've waited for this a long time, but I have another project from Mr. Jinkins.

Demi: Naw, it's alright! It's not your fault he assigned a project.. Uhm hey! How about next week?

Selena: Yeah! Next week! I promise!

Demi: *smiles* Yay! Love you, Sel! Hey, I gotta go, Ima meet Joe now, Kay?

Selena: *smiles* Love you too! And ok. Bye cya later!

Demi: Kay thanks, cya! *runs off*

Selena: *smile fades*

Taylor(swift): *walks towards Selena* So, did you tell her?

Selena: *sighs* Yeah, I told her that I couldn't go coz Mr. Jinkins assigned a project...

Taylor: It's okay, Selena.

Selena: I just don't get it...

Taylor: You don't get what? *confused*

Selena: I don't get why she would say that, and it's like she doesn't know what she did, like she's acting so well that it looks like it's not effecting her at all...

Taylor: Well, I don't know...

Selena: What if she didn't do it? I should ask her!

Taylor: Sweetie, she's only gonna deny that...

Selena: That's true... Well she asked me how about we go to the beach next week what should I say?

Taylor: Just say, you're busy and you have to spend time with you mom...

Selena: Okay... Taylor, you're a good friend, thank you.

Taylor: *smiles* You are too, Selly, you are too. *hugs her*

**WHAT! WOAH WOAH WOAH! HOLD! UP! What is Selena and Taylor talking about! I'm as confused as you are! But tell me what you think! There's gonna be more drama later... Dun, dun, duuun! Haha okay! please keep reviewing!**

**Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go :)**

[With Demi]

Demi: *running towards Joe* Joe!

Joe: *turns around* Woah! Slow down partner!

Demi: *bends down trying to catch her breathe* S-sorry *breathes in* I was late!

Joe: Haha, breathe! And it's alright! So is Selena ready for tomorrow? *smiles*

Demi: *stands up straight and frowns alittle* Uhm she can't make it tomorrow...

Joe: Oh... How come?

Demi: Mr. Jinkins assigned her a project...

Joe: Well how about next week?

Demi: Yeah, she said yes and she promises...

Joe: Thats good, are you ok, Demz?

Demi: Yeah... Let's head home now... My place? I think my parents are ok now. *chuckles, then puts her head down and begins to walk home*

Joe: *sighs and follows her*

{Joe's POV}

I feel so bad for Demi right now, I can't believe Selena... Just at least one day to hang out with Demi, yet she wouldn't give her chance... Once Selena told a reason about why she ignores us, and when Demi was preparing for the beach tomorrow...she was so excited... I've never seen her so happy in a very long time... It made me happy! And now that it was moved to next week... Demi's sad again... Selena doesnt know how long Demi waited for this...I'm going to talk to her later... I guess she just needs alone time..

{end or POV}

******They arrive to Demi's house******

Demi: *Opens the door and goes inside* You could get anything you want from the fridge, help yourself up... I'll be right back.. *runs upstairs*

Joe: *sighs* *turns to the fridge and gets an apple*

[Upstairs in Demi's room]

{Demi's POV}

Well then... I guess my little beach party will be postponed till next week... I guess it's just a project.. No biggy.. Demi, hold yourself together girl, you don't want Joe to see you crying...ugh!

{End of POV}

Demi: *looks over the cabinet in her bathroom* Ugh! Where is it! *looking for the pills* God! Where the heck is it! *still looking for it*

[With Joe]

Joe: *finishes the apple and goes upstairs* Demi? Where are you?

Demi: *stutters* Uhh, I'm here in the bathroom in my bedroom! You could come inside in the room, I'm just trying to look for something...

Joe: Oh okay! *goes inside her bedroom and sits at the edge of her bed* Demi, what should we finish first? Algebra or English?

Demi: Uh, I think we should do Algebra first... *keeps searching in her cabinet* Ugh! Where is it? *covers her mouth quickly*

Joe: Demi, are you okay? What are you looking for?

Demi: Yeah, I'm ok! And it's nothing, really.. I'll just find it by myself.

Joe: Oh ok.. *turns his head back to the books and something caught his eyes* *his eyes furrow together, and walks closer to it* *his eyes widen as he picks it up*

Demi: *comes out of the bathroom* Well I give up... Joe. Joe?

Joe: *turns around with the objects in his hands*

Demi: *doesnt notice the obects* Joe- *Finally notices and eyes widen and shocked*

Joe: *also shocked* Demi? What are these doing in your room?

Demi: I can explain!

Joe: *lays the objects on her bed* Explain... Now. *crosses his arms*

Demi: *whispers* Just sit down and I'll explain..

Joe: *yells* No, Demi! Explain, Now!

Demi: *eyes getting watery* Joe, please...

Joe: No Demi! What are you trying to do to yourself! Are you trying to kill yourself!

Demi: No, I'm not I'm just-

Joe: Demi! What is a blade and these pills doing in your room!

Demi: You don't even know if I use it or not!

Joe: Well do you?

Demi: *breaks down crying and nods* Yes..

Joe: *runs next to her* Demi, why would you do that?

Demi: *still crying* I-I don't know! I have alot of things in my mind, Selena, my parents, everything! Joe, I'm an addict! *cries harder*

Joe: *hugs her* why'd you keep this from me? I could've helped you...

Demi: I didn't want you to worry about me, I care about you... I don't want you to be all worried and stuff...

Joe: No Demi, you don't have to worry about me... I'm your best friend! You could tell me anything!

Demi: *crying starting to lessen* I-I-I'm s-sorry-y...

Joe: Its ok *still hugging her* Are those the things you were looking for in the bathroom?

Demi: *nods and buries her face into Joe's chest*

Joe: *sighs* ok, well you won't be using that anymore...

Demi: *lifts her head* Wha-what! But why?

Joe: Demi, all you're doing is hurting yourself...so I'm taking it all away from you...

Demi: No, Joe... Please don't!

Joe: Demi it's for the best... And not only you're hurting yourself, but you're hurting me too.. So please do it for me?

Demi: *closes her eyes and sighs* Ok, I'll do it...

Joe: Thank you. *smiles and still hugging her*

Demi: You're welcome Daddy! *smiles*

Joe: *chuckles* So uhm... Why'd you start?

Demi: *looks down* I got depressed, because Selena wasn't talking to me anymore... It all started when Taylor came to our lives...

Joe: *sigh* Okay... I'm sorry...

Demi: For what? You didn't do anything...

Joe: *nods*Thats why. I didn't do anything. I wasn't there for you when you started hurting yourself... I didn't have any idea... And I'm supposed to know about these because you're a sister to me...

Demi: Its ok... It's actually my fault... I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away... I just felt soo... Lonely and if I told you, you might not wanna be my friend anymore...I'm so selfish..

Joe: Stop blaming or hurting yourself... Cuz it's not your fault at all... Just stop doin it, please?

Demi: *looks at his eyes and smiles* Ok, I'll stop...

Joe: Good. Now let's finish our homework... *smiles and kisses her forehead*

Demi: *smiles* okay

-  
**Joe finally knows what's happening to Demi:) Will Demi stop being an addict, or try not to be one... Wasn't that so cute? Demi and Joe having a Brotherly-Sisterly conversation... well yeah okay**

**please keep reviewing**

**Xoxo**


End file.
